Beneath My Image
by Kyracactus
Summary: Lucy is an actor with a dark past, in the eye of the public she is the golden girl, natsu is a singer who always plays the bad boy, but has a deep and warm heart, what happens when their worlds collide? Review please! I cannot read your minds! (Sadly)
1. Chapter 1

"I've always loved you!" I screamed, looking out over the lawn of the castle, my princess dress getting drenched in the rain, he looked back and rides away on his horse, I crumple to the ground and look up towards the sky and scream.

"Cut!" The director shouts, the 'rain' shuts off and I stand, smiling and wiping my fake tears away, Harry walks over to me and holds me out at arms length. He smiles and says,

"beautiful! That was the last scene, we've got another award winner on our hands!"

I look up at him and say,

"miss you already-"

I'm being rushed away by my hair and makeup as I wave the crew goodbye.

"See you all next time!"

I turn around and walk with everyone to my dressing room.

"You were great Lu-chan!"

Levy, my make up artist and best friend exclaims. I blush and say,

"thanks Levy! But I need to get out of this shitty dress!"

I start peeling off the wet dress as Mira walks in.

"You were great Lucy! And I've already got you a new gig!"

I cock my head in wonder and put on my new clothes. Levy, Juvia, and Erza were already sitting on the couch in the room, talking about the new movie.

"What is it?" I ask with wonder.

"You're going to be in a new movie with Natsu Dragneel!"

I just stare at her and say,

"who?" I have no idea who this is, and I'm not excited, he sounds like a bit of an asshole.

"Oh, he's a singer, but has been in a couple of movies."

Mira explains. I'm still lost for words.

"Ok, when do we start?"

I ask, hoping I get a bit of a break, this last movie was so stupid I almost melon balled my own eyes out. Mira smiles and says,

"not for about a month. First script reading is in two weeks."

I sigh at the time I get for a vacation.

"But,"Mira starts,

I fall onto the couch as she says,

"you have one interview tomorrow." I groan and let myself fall onto friends who laugh.

"Come on Lucy, just tomorrow, and it's with you favourite interviewer." Erza says, I shoot up and say,

"no way, it's with Michelle?"

They nod and I settle again, Michelle and I grew up together.

"Ok, that's enough lolly gagging, off we go!"

We pack up and head off the set. In the bus, I wave goodbye to the crew and cast. Once we hit the road, I join Levy on the couch and ask,

"who's this guy I'm gonna be shooting with?" I ask Levy, and of course she has an answer. She turns on her tablet and starts talking.

"He's an American singer, his music revolves around rock and roll, but they sometimes do alt rock or pop."

Levy looks up from her tablet and shows me a picture of him and his band. He is really hot, I'll give him that. He has tan skin, onyx eyes, a pointy face, and has pink hair? I laugh at his image then turn to the other people in the band,

"that's grey Fullbuster, and that's Gajeel Redfox." I turn my attention to the others. Grey has black hair like a raven and blue ice looking eyes. Gajeel is massive, and has jet black hair and the oddest shade of red eyes.

"Gajeel is guitar, grey is drums and Natsu plays bass and sings," Levy continues,

"Natsu, who your gonna work with, comes from a pretty wealthy family, has a sister, who is also a actor, her name is Wendy."

Levy dragged on about the band, her eyes lingering on Gajeel. I tune her out and settle my eyes back on Natsu. He just looks like a spoiled little douche bag I growl and say,

"thanks Levy, but I'm tired and gonna take a nap."

She smiles and says, "no problem Lu-chan, go sleep." I step past her on the bus and head over to the bedroom. The bus was a gift from one of the rich ass directors I had worked for. It had a living room, kitchen, and bedroom plus en suite. It was fine, but he gave me 3 of them! So we gutted it, and used it to store everything. And the other two were for my friends and I too chill in. I walked over to the bed room, closed the door and plopped into the soft comfy bed. I rolled over and took out my phone. The blue and white case cool in my hands. I slowly look up, Natsu Dragneel he comes up instantly. I press on a wiki page about him. I graze over the facts, he's 21, is a rich ass prick, and has a acting sister. I sigh and look up his sister, she looks so familiar, with her dark, almost blue hair, big brown eyes, and the cutest face you've ever seen, she's 15 but has been in a couple of movies. I look up Natsu again. A video pops up this time, of an concert. There actually an ok band. I like their style. I smile and set down my phone. This was going to be a long shoot. I sigh and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsus POV

I step out onto the stage with the band in tow. The crowd screams and cheers. I smile and walk up to the mic on the stage. Gajeel and Grey taking up their instruments.

"How are you doing tonight?" I ask into the mic. The crowd screams in front of me and I let out a nervous laugh even after 5 years of doing this I'm still nervous I shake the feeling off and say,

" we've got a new song for you little shits tonight."

The crowd cheers at my last comment. Grey makes a face, I shrug and mouth gotta keep my rep he rolls his icy eyes and looks back over the crowd then to me. He takes of his shirt and picks up his drum sticks. The crowd roars so loud I almost tear up, then signal to Gajeel to start the song.

"This ones to all you daydreamers out there."

Gajeel starts strumming, the pierced giant strumming the first chord. I close my eyes and start to sing.

Did you stand there all alone?

Oh I cannot explain what's going down

I can see you standing next to me

In and out, somewhere also right now

You sigh look away

I can see you clear as day

Close your eyes

So afraid

Hide behind that baby face

Do do do do do dooooooo

You can drive

All nighhhtttt

Looking for the answer in the pouring rain

Wanna find, a piece of mind

Lookin for the answers

Funny how it seems like yesterday

As I recall you were looking out of place

No time at all

I followed you into the hall

Cigarette daydreams

You were only seventeen

So sweet with the mainstream

Nearly brought me to my knees

You can drive all night

Lookin for the answers...

Song: cigarette daydreams by cage the elephant

After the concert

"What the fuck Natsu?!"

Gajeel yelled at me I held my hands up over my head and yelled back,

"hey, you hated that guitar already, I was doing you a favour!"

Gajeel pushed me and says, "that gives you no permission to smash it!" I pick myself up and say, "sorry ok, I didn't think you'd be this upset." Grey walks in and looks at us. He shakes his head and sits down on the shitty couch, that happend to match the rest of the room perfectly. He breathes out, and lies down.

"Screw this, I wanna go back to small venues, I'm so tired."

He says with a huff. Just then, Freed and Jellal walk into the room.

"Hey guys, you were great!" He says, moving Greys feet and sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Freed, say what's the next gig?" I ask, not really looking for an answer, I had to agree with Grey, I'm tired. Jellal looks up from the door way, his blue hair falling all over. He opens his mouth and before he can say anything, Freed says,

"you're all gonna be in new movie!" My mouth falls open, along with Gajeel and Grey. Jellal continues,

" you're going to be working with award winning actress, Lucy Hartfilia."

I have no idea who this is, but she's probably just another rich little white girl who's daddy got her into acting lessons. Gajeel and Grey look as confused as I am, so I ask,

"who?" Jellal turns to Freed on the couch,

"she's been in a lot of movies, she mostly does drama and thrillers, but according to her agents, she has always been interested in doing a action movie."

I grin at the thought of it being an action movie. And seeing a pretty little actress in certain positions.

"Natsu!" Grey yells at me, I whip my head to the side to face him and he says,

"stop thinking about banging her already!" I give him the finger, Gajeel laughs and we all walk out of the green room and towards the bus waiting outside. When we get into the bus, I step in into it and pull out my phone. Gajeel and Grey are on the other buses, one on each, we can't really be with each other for more then 10hours or we'll end up destroying the town. I knock on the glass for the driver to start and pull out my phone, sitting on the plush couch in front of the tv. The red case with the gold dragon on it flashing in the light of the bus. I slowly type into Google, lucy Hartfilia a lot of things come up about her, I ignore most of them and look at images. Damn, she was beautiful, such delicate features, her long blonde hair with a strip of blue and white in it, her curves and big brown eyes. I rubbed my pink hair and find an interview with her.

So, Lucy, is there anyone special in your life? The interviewer asks

No, I prefer to actually have time on my hands to continue to do the things I love, and also, I already have someone, anyone who wants to change the world, I just want to say to you, you can do anything, build a monument, climb a mountain, fly. Lucy replies boldly.

Blinking back tears, I scold myself and exit off the interview. I look at the movies she's been in, wow, she was in golden sun? I stare in amazement at the young Lucy, holding the sun pentagram from the movie. I look at all the other movies she's been in, so many, a lot of drama movies, boring, but some good ones too. I put my phone down and turn on the tv. After flicking through the channels I find none other then Lucy, on an interview with a lady live my eyes widen as I turn the volume up, trying to listen to Lucy. She's wearing a blue sun dress, and looks like she's about to go to the beach, with pink lips and white eyeshadow. Her hair up in an elegant French braid. A blue bandana tied to her head like a headband. She's smiling, showing perfect white teeth. I tune back into the conversation.

Hey guys, cactus here

This is my very first fanfiction, how do you like?

I've got some awesome ideas to spice things up, maybe even add some lemons?

Dunno, comment on what you would like to read!

Thank you all so much,

Cactus out till next time!

(Expect the next chapter sometime next week)

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

The lights are hot, and the crowd looks like they want to eat me.

"Hi Michelle! Been a while!" I say, smiling at the innocent looking interviewer.

"Hi Lucy! How have you been?" She asks politely, the chairs were sitting are uncomfortable and hard, it was staring to hurt my ass. And I have 15 minutes of this shit. I smile back at Michelle and say,

"I've been great! Just got off set of my new movie!" I say with fake excitement.

Michelle smiles and winks at the cameras

"We're all so excited for it!" Michelle turns back to me and says,

"Lucy, do yo have any news for us at all?" She asks, I know what's coming next,

"Like a boyfriend?" She asks, gathering a gasp from the crowd. I roll my eyes and say,

"No Michelle, I am way too busy for someone right now, and plus I have bigger things to do." I say, not liking where this was going.

"Alright, alright, so how's the charity work going?" She asks

"Good! We are actually having a gala in a couple of months! Anyone who donates is welcome, " finally getting into something I was interested in made me happier, this dress was way too hot and I had too much hair spray in my hair.

"This charity means a lot to me, Homes for loved ones is very special to me." Without going farther, I knew I had already let the cat out of the bag.

"What does this charity mean to you Lucy?" Michelle asks, shit, you fucked up

Without explaining all of my dark past in front of millions of people, I slowly start to cover.

"Well, my charity works with homeless and abused children who need a place to stay, we provide housing and support to anyone who needs it." I sigh in satisfaction with my answer.

"Lovely, sadly that's all the time we have for you Miss Hartfilia, thank you so much for coming, see you all next time!" Michelle says, turning to the camera

The cameras click off and the set manager yells, "that's a wrap!" I sigh as the lights shut off and the audience starts to file out of the room. Michelle turns to me and says,

"So good to see you Lucy! See you next time!"

We stand and I hug her, I smile and wave to her as I walk off set.

I open the dressing room to find the girls waiting for me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" They all yell in unison.

I smile at them and look around the room, shitty streamers were hung off the mirror and on chairs, there were ballons haphazardly thrown on the floor, and in the middle of the room was a plastic card table with a pink cake in it. Erza was wearing one of those pointy party hats, while the others had kazoos, Juvia had a ballon taped to her hair, and Levys glasses were coverd in streamers.

"Guys! You didn't have to do anything for me!" I say, embarrassed by their actions, Mira stands and says,

"Ha, Lucy were gonna have a birthday party for you, then we're going to a club to party!"

I laugh at them and say,

"Alright! I can't believe I'm 21!" I smile and laugh.

Suddenly they strip off my clothes and put me into a small black dress, going just past my mid thigh. Levy does my makeup, making it smoky and gorgeously dark, Juvia puts my hair up into a updo, that makes it look like a rose, and Mira cuts the cake. We all eat and get each other ready in the dressing room.

You know Lu-chan, you don't have to do this, I can get ready all by myself." Levy complains as I pull a new dress over top of her,

"Non sense Levy! I'm going to make all the boys want you!" I reply, hoping Levy finds someone again after that annoying little jerk Rogue broke her heart.

"I dunno guys, maybe I'll just stay in and read." She sighed.

"No Levy, we are all going!" Juvia says, jumping up out of her seat on the couch, her blue curls bobbing. Juvia had recently gotten out of a shitty romance with some asshole named Lyon.

"Yeah! It's Lucy's birthday!" Erza says, walking over to Levy with a light green dress.

Levy sighs and says, "alright guys."

Everyone smiles at the fact that Levy has finally been defeated.

After about an hour of eating strawberry cake and getting each other ready, I looked back towards my comrades. Erza had her scarlet hair down, the straight lines of perfection flowing down her back, her dress was silver, like armour, it was backless and went just bellow her knees, the neck line gave a generous amount of bosom, her make up matched her dress, the delicate curves only made by Levys delicate fingers, and high heel boots that made her almost 6'0, compared to her normal 5'6 height. Mira had a light pink strapless dress that hugged her curves, Her hair up in a classy ponytail, her makeup was minimal but resembles a light day in the city, pink lipstick and shimmery eyeshadow. Her kitten heels white and sparkly. Juvia was wearing a dark blue silk dress that emphased her large breasts, it shimmerd so, it made the dress look like running water when she walks, her long curly hair down and waving down around her like a waterfall. Levy was wearing a short, very short light green dress. Her blue hair hung wildly all around her face, her makeup was lovely, blue cat eyes and nude lip gloss, the heels she was wearing made her 5'3 body look 5'7, it emphasized her lovely legs and butt. I look down at my own body. The short black dress flowed out at the waist, and ended at my mid thigh the sleeves were lace, so was the back, I could feel the cold of the room keeping a grip on my back, my makeup was dark and mysterious. My lips were blood red.

"All ready to go?" Mira asks the group

"Yup!" We all say

We all gather into a cab outside the studio. It's almost 12:00 am, and the streets are still bustling.

"Grand magic tournament bar please." Mira asks the driver,

handing him a wad of cash. We all stumble into the cab. During the ride I pull out my phone and check my Instagram. I have two accounts, my private and public, my management handles my public, my real Instagram is something like, celestial_mage21 or something like that. Only my close friends know i have it, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Mira, Michelle. Some others. So as you can imagine, only having 20 followers I was suprised to find someone had requested to follow me. The user was something like, FiRe_DraGon1199 I declined, and just as I locked my phone, Erza yelled,

"selfie!" All the girls look into her camera and smile wildly. We all choose the best one and Erza posts it.

"Grand magic ladies," the cab driver says, stopping in front of a hotel. I look over to Mira and say,

"this isn't a bar," she just smiles and leads us out of the cab, the hotel looks nice, a four star is say, we enter the building, the bell hop opening the door and smiling at a bunch of well dressed women. The hotel is all marble and modern white furniture. The front desk is empty and no one else is in the lobby. The other girls look as confused as I am,

"Mira, what-" Erza asks, but Mira silences her with a finger over her lips. We follow her into an elevator and as she presses a button on the wall, she says,

"welcome ladies, to the best and most amazing club in LA." We all look at each other in wonder. The bell dings and the doors slide open. But instead of finding a plain old hotel hallway, there was a hall with only on door, a carpet and a waiting line forming down the hallway. A huge bouncer at the door which said, 'the grand magic tournament' on it in neon letters. We walk up to the door and Mira whispers into the bouncers ear, he nods and opens the door. I'm suddenly hit with such a loud pulse of music I jump up, Juvia laughs and follows Mira into the bar. The club is huge, the bar taking up one side of the room. There was a dance floor with people on it, the bodies pulsating to the beat of the music, there was a upstairs, looking over onto the dance floor, with tables and chairs, the entire thing was dark red and black, I loved it immediately. "Wow!" Levys says,

"Mira, how'd you get us in here?"

I ask over the loud music.

"I know some people" she says, blushing.

We all laugh, knowing she was probably banging someone, and head over to the bar. We order drinks, and a round of shots.

"Are you guys trying to get me drunk?" I ask after swallowing the God awful shot.

Levy smiles and says,

"Time to have some fun Lu-Chan!"

We head over to the dance floor and start dancing to the beat. The DJ was good, he had gold hair and blue eyes, with a scar over one eye, I loose track of Mira only to see her walk up to the DJ and plant a kiss on his cheek. I motion for the others to look, Erza screams and starts babbling about 'beautiful babies' and goes to sit with Juvia, who is trying to calm her down, Levy and I are still dancing, but with smiles on our faces knowing one person in our group of us has had some luck in the romance department.

After dancing for about 15 minutes, Levy and I get tired and head up the stairs to sit down with the other girls.

"Heeeeeey guys!" Juvia blurts out, she can't handle her alchohol well.

"Hi Juvia, is this your drink?" I ask, gesturing to a blue looking martini next to her. She nods and grabs Levy and says,

"You knoooooww, I rellyyyyyyy loooove yyouuu guyyyys!" She yells. Levy falls into her lap, letting out a small yip. I swiftly grab Juvia glass, getting a reply of anger from the bluenette.

I swiftly dump the drink over the bannister. Gathering a yell from someone bellow me.

"HEY," they yell, the voice is definitely male, but I'm too tipsy to care.

"Sorry!" I yell back down into the club.

I collapse onto a chair.

"Lucy, you ok?" Levy asks, I'm not, but I don't want to say anything, but my drunk mouth is just blurting out shit.

"Levy, I haven't banged someone in like, three years!" I complain, last time was just a shitty hookup with some guy in set.

She laughs and says,

"You're Lucy Hartfilia, you'll find someone." Levy says, smiling and sipping a beer. I sigh and put my head onto Juvias lap, next thing I know, I'm passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsus POV

The buses stop at the hotel. I groan and turn off the interview with Lucy. I grab my bag and walk off the bus.

"Hey guys!" I yell to the other guys, their in the lobby,

"Yo Natsu! I heard there was a wicked club in this hotel! We're going in a bit!" Gajeel yells back from the lobby.

I smile and say, "lets totally go!" I yell.

We get checked in and all three of us climb into the elevator.

"Yo ice princess, we're all next to each other right?" I ask, just wanting to break the silence.

"Yes flame brain, oh and I need to make a bet with you," he starts

"Yes ice butt?"

"I bet you 100 bucks that you can't keep your hands off a chick tonight!" He says snickering.

"You're on Elsa" I reply, I can do this...

After about an hour of un packing, we all walk out of our rooms and head down to the bar.

I'm now dressed in a black tee shirt with gray jeans, and wearing some sneakers. Grey and Gajeel were dressed similarly, but Grey in a white tee. We walk down the hall way. This is a weird hotel, it has a fucking club in the middle of it. We reach the bouncer and neon sign that says, Grand magic tournament. The bouncer looks us up and down with his arms crossed. He nods and opens the door. The place is huge. A bar along one side and a dance floor in the middle of it, a balcony surrounding the entire floor looked down on us from a tall height.

"Whoa, nice place." Gajeel says, looking over the bar.

"Yeah, let's get some booze guys." Is all Grey says.

We walk over to the bar and order some drinks.

I take mine and drink a sip, standing just underneath the balcony.

All I can then feel is cool liquid flowing down my back.

"HEY!" I yell up towards where the drink came from.

"Sorry!" Is all I hear I look up only to see a flash of black and blonde hair.

I sigh and put down my drink. Gajeel and Grey have diappeard. I grab some napkins from the counter and start wiping down my hair. I swear harshly and leave the club, not really looking for another chance to get soaked. The bouncer nods as I leave. I turn down the empty hallway with the carpet and notice a group of tipsy girls getting into the elevator, or trying.

"Oh for gods sakes, Juvia, can you please stand up?" One of them, asks, her blonde hair bobbing up and down as she tries to collect the bluenette.

"Juvia is tryinnnnnnggg" the girl says drunkly.

I suddenly realize who the blonde girl is, it's Lucy Hartfilia, the actress.

I jump up in suprise and duck back behind the bouncer who gives me a odd look.

After I had found her personnal Instagram, I had wanted to talk, but when she was tipsy and with her friends was probably not the best idea.

I let them all get into the elevator and sigh.

"Look buddy, she's hot, and a goddamn awesome actress, and you are a rock star, you're gonna be in a movie together, MAKE A FUCKING MOVE!" I jump as the bouncer yells this to me as the elevator doors close,

along with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Back in the hotel room...

I cannot belive I fucked that one up.

Nice job Natsu Dragneel.

Oh well, I flop onto the comfy hotel bed.

I grab the tv remote sitting next to my head and turn on the tv. I sigh and decide finally to watch a movie. There's this new drama with Lucy in it that I kinda want to watch, it's called, and when you say it, it has to be in a sad British voice, "running from fate..." Blech alright, only for Lucy.

Well, that was the most painful moment of my life, I mean come on, why would she really choose that asshole William over the brave and kind James? And her father is such a jerk!

Oh god, I've been sucked in.

But Lucy was really good, all the other actors shy in comparison to her.

I turn off the tv and pull out my phone. I check my Instagram. Greys been posting non stop, ah Gajeels stolen his phone, it's all pictures of blurry lights with captions like, ass or dick.

I grin and lock my phone, putting it on the side table. I turn out the light and pull of my sticky clothes. I throw them across the room and sink into the deep comforts of this dreamless sleep.

"Natsu!" Someone yells at me from inside the room, my eyes snap open and i jump out of bed, only remembering I was only wearing my boxers. Grey and Gajeel were standing in front of me, looking smug.

"Assholes! Get out! " I yell, they just sit on the couch and turn on the tv saying,

"Get dressed, we head to Paris for the film in a couple of hours."

I grumble some swear words at them and continue on to get dressed.

After I actually have clothes on I flop ontot he couch with them.

"Yo flame butt, why'd you ditch us?" Grey asks,

"Well ice queen, someone poured their drink down my shirt and I perferred not to stay when I was, wet as fuck." I purr back.

"Alright you two, time to get a move on, time to go back to our rooms and pack up." Gajeel, the ever so calm one grabs both of our necks and pulls us up, letting me go and dragging Grey to the hallway.

I shake my head, my pink hair flopping about and get packed up, it was going to be a long flight...

The runway is slick with rain and the sky is gray. Well, I hope we don't get struck by lightning.

"Earth to flame brain! Time to go!" Grey yells from inside the plane. I grumble very rude things to him and step up into the plane, it's nice, with real leather seats and little tables, at the back there is a small bathroom. I sigh and set down my stuff. Freed and Jellal step onto the plane.

I wave at them.

"Hello Natsu, ok guys we have a suprise, we are going to have Lucy and her crew with us on the ride to Paris!" Freed says,

gesturing to someone outside the plane, Freed and Jellal step onto the plane and make way for the people behind them on the steps.

And low and behold, in walks Lucy Hartfilia.

* * *

HELLO AGAIN ALL MY BEAUTIFUL VIEWERS!

cactus here, just letting you know, I am having a amazing time writing this,

and I hope you love reading it! Please let me know what you would like to read by reviewing! The person who did review is amazing and I love them forever! Expect next chapter some time this week, probably tomorrow or Thursday!

love all of you!

cactus...


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Juvia, can you stand up?" I ask,

Juvia let's put her usual drunk noises and falls into the taxi, Levy is telling the driver where to go, and I realize something,

"Levy, where's Erza and Mira?" I ask.

"Good question, I have no idea, but I'm sure they can make their way back to us at some point." She replies.

We sit back into the cab, Juvias head on my lap. I let my head fall back onto the head rest. And drift off to sleep.

"Luuuuuuccy!" Someone sings melodically.

I jump up and look around my surroundings, I was in the hotel room we had booked for the night, and Levy was standing in front of me holding my bags, she smiles and says,

"You passed out last night, I got you up here, get ready, we leave in 30 minutes!"

She leaves the room, the light flooding the room is giving me such a headache, I sigh and step into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on and step in, the cold water waking me up.

After the shower I step out and look into the mirror.

This is hangover Lucy, makeup running down my face, hair less then ok, and eyes puffy and red. I sigh and start the makeup process, using mostly concealer to cover my angry red eyes and just a little mascara. I brush some more concealer over my wrists, covering the scars that have plagued me for so long. I blow dry my hair and step back into the room. I grab the dark jeans and old band tee that Levy had left for me. I get dressed and pack up the rest of my shit. I grab my phone and head out the door.

"Lucy-Chan, over here!" Levy yells to me through the lobby. I walk over then look out the lobbies window. The crowd is massive, all of them yelling for me. I never got used to this, always being in the publics eye. Levy grabs my arm and hurries me over to the maintenance elevator. Inside there are about 5 body guards, each one as massive as the last. I look over to Levy who smiles and says,

"someone may have leaked that you were here, we're getting you to the airport as soon as possible, but we're taking the back."

I smile and let her guide me through the basement of the hotel.

We exit through a back door, she pushes me into a black car and I turn around inside,

"Hey Lucy, we're headed to the airport, oh and the boys are joining us." Erza says, sitting up straight as always and looks to be texting someone. Mira smiles from another seat, waving at me next to Erza, and Juvia sits next to her, wearing sunglasses and is most definitely hungover.

"Ok, um, so Erza, where did you go last night?" I ask, very curiously,

"Oh, I went out with Mira and the DJ to a restaurant. It was good." She says like the robot she is.

I nod and sit back into the comfy leather seat. We drive for quite sometime, me avoiding the conversation because of my particularly bad headache. We drive in silence, only breaking it when the driver says,

"Here we are ladies." We thank the driver and step out of the van. We grab our carry on. I make a wide turn and look around at the airport, it was just one hanger and the only plane was a slick black carrier, the stairs were down, resting on damp Tarmac. The smell of rain was delightful.

Alright ladies, onto the plane. I start climbing the stairs into the plane, past the handsome green haired man and the blue haired man with a birth mark on his face, it was oddly shaped, and took up half his face.

I smile past them and turn into the plane, but sitting in one of the comfy seats is Natsu Dragneel. Oh fuck, I thought she meant crew. I really do not want him to see me nursing this shitty hangover. I'm in for it now.

"Oh hello," Natsu says, sticking out his hand, I walk over and shake it. I then turn to the other band members who stick out their hands and shake mine also.

"Á chanté Madame." Grey says, kissing my hand, I kinda like it, he's really hot, I smile back and blush, only seeing Natsu next to us punching him in the arm.

"Perv!" He yells at Grey.

Grey gives him the finger and the other, Gajeel, shakes his head and says,

"Sorry bout that, they never really matured." He smiles and looks behind me, I turn around to see who he was looking at. Levy looked back at him and blushed, she turned away almost immediately and Gajeels eyes flowed downwards to her ass. Erzas eyeing the blue haired man who's talking to the pilot. Juvias looking at me, then her eyes filtered down towards Grey, Grey looks back up at her, then down towards her breasts. I grin at all this and find a seat, but the only available one is next to Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!" I say again, sitting in the seat next to him. He smiles and says,

"Hey Luce, I'm Natsu." I cock my head to my side and smile at the nickname he gave me.

"Are you excited?" I ask,

"For what?" He replies, i smile and turn to him saying,

"The new movie!" He smiles and says,

"Yeah! This is only my second movie though, I was in a movie called Sherlock Holmes: the change, but I was just a kid." He looks into my eyes, the onyx colour swimming around his eyes.

I suddenly remember this movie, I had loved it when I was a kid, but this man in front of me who had pink hair, must have dyed it for the movie.

"I loved that movie when I was a kid! You played his nephew right?" I ask,

"Yeah-" he starts, but the blue haired man cuts him off.

"We're lifting off, everyone buckle down!" He says,

The plane starts to lift off, and we all take our seats, and the plane enters the sky. I grasp the armrest, and Natsu does the same, his hand going over my hand, we lock eyes, my heart racing, what is this? No way, am I in love with Natsu Dragneel?!

A note...

Hellllloooo, sorry this chapter came out so late, had a lot of stuff to do this week!

Review please, love to know what you guys think!

Ask if you guys would like some smut, I would love to put some in, I am planning some lemons in future chapters, thehehe

Love you all,

Cactus


	6. Chapter 6

Natsus POV

The moment we both touched the handiest and were entwined in each other's gazes , I realized something, she was the one, my heart was racing at a million miles per hour as we take flight. The entire flight was quiet, it was early and most people just wanted to sleep, so for the glorious long hours it took us to get to Paris, Luce and I held each other's hands and didn't say anything, eventually she fell asleep, and holy crap, was she beautiful, her long blonde hair with the stripes of colour, the way she just slightly parted her lips when she slept, or the fact she fell right onto my shoulder. And she fit perfectly, with our hands still un touched, I rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes, not wanting this moment to end...

The plane shuddered and threatened to fall lower, I snap my eyes open and bring my head up out of the head rest, the plane bounces like a feather in the wind. Luce snaps up also, clutching my hand harder, the seat belt sign above us blinking for us to buckle up,

"Luce, put your seat belt on now." I say firmly, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Ok, you too." She replies, her hands fumbling with the strap, I reach over and buckle it for her.

"Thank you, now you're turn." She blinks at me and does up my seat belt.

The plane shudders and she grabs my hand once more. I hold her hand as we pass through the air pocket. Thunder booms outside the plane, and it shakes once more. I turn over to see how Grey and Gajeel are doing, but their both sitting with Lucy's crew members, Gajeel had his arm over the short ones shoulder, she was holding on to it like it would save her life. Next to them was Grey and that blue haired chick, Grey was clutching onto her side like a cat, while she looked at him in disbelief. I chuckle and turn back to Luce, who was looking out the window in the black night. A flash from outside makes her snap back to me, her big brown eyes looking at me with suprise. I crack a smile and pull her close, resting her shoulder on my chest, and putting my chin on top of her head.

"Natsu, I'm gonna try to go back to sleep." She says, she sounds tired, but after seeing her so tipsy last night, I'm sure she is,

"Ok Luce, I'll be here." She nods and in a few minutes she's asleep in my arms once again, I could get used to this.

The plane skids and bumps across the Tarmac. I sigh and gently nudge Luce.

"Are we here?" She asks dreamily.

"Yeah Luce, we're here, and you better get up before you're friends see us like this, and mad gossip ensues." I stand, stretching my legs and guide Luce to the door, her friends are gently waking, but before they do, she plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I look down to her, she's smiling and whispers,

"See you, by the way, my number is 678-2236." The door slides open and she steps of the plane, leaving me in disbelief.

Note from author

Hello, nice to see all you good looking readers!

I am so sorry this chapter was this short, I've been sooooo busy lately...

See you all soon,

Review,

Love,

Kyracactus


End file.
